dungeons_and_dragons_homebrewfandomcom-20200213-history
Hommlet
The Village of Hommlet- Hommlet as it is commonly called-is situated in the northern part of the Free Cities, east of the Norse Empire border in a portion of eastern Adeon which is known and "civilized". The village is located some 20 or so miles east of the city of Methra, on the fringe of the territory controlled by the Free Cities. Many days' travel to the west is the great walled cities of the Dwarves, the Broken Savanna starting about halfway along the route. Below that to the southwest are the miles and miles of mountains that stand strong in the centre of Adeon. The road east forks a mile or so beyond the little community, one meandering off towards the Skyport Coast, the other rolling through the lower Hills to the villages of Rootgarden and Mornset and then eventually turning southwards again into the elven forest lands of the Parchwoods. The southern route leads into the very heart of the gnomish highlands, passing through Greenway Valley about two day's travel distant and going onwards to the Uyrust Tips Mountains beyond. Hommlet grew from a farm or two, a rest house, and a smithy. The roads brought a sufficient number of travellers and merchant wagons to attract tradesmen and artisans to serve those passing through. The rest house became a thriving inn, a wheel and wainwright settled in the thorp, and more farmers and herdsmen followed, for grain was needed for the passing animals, and meat was in demand for the innfolk. Prosperity was great, for the lord of the district was mild and taxed but little. Trade was good, and the land was untroubled by war or outlaws or ravaging beasts. The area was too free, too beautiful, too bountiful, at least in the eyes of some. The innocence of Hommlet attracted evil, much like it attracted the traveller's, and the south eastern moat house was taken over by cultists that travelled south from their temple. The cultists burnt down most of the town and enslaved many of its civilians. A group of adventurers named the Round Nobles became aware of this evil and decided to rid the town of it, they recruited a militia and raided the moat house destroying it mostly. The Round Nobles and the town militia were successful in riding the evil from the town, they killed all of the cultists that resided in the building and managed to disperse the evil magic. The leader of the cult in the moat house spirit did not fully pass to the next realm and his ghost can see going about its business in the dungeon below. Thirty five years passed and three adventurers wandered into the moat house, Rose Brownstead, Harleen and Freddo, known as the Skins, rid the moat house of bandits that now called it their home. As they made their way through the dungeon below they saw the ghost and were vastly confused, but in their confusion they dispelled an illusion and found a key that they seemed to be looking for.